grimmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Katz und Maus
Katz und Maus ist die achtzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel und die achtzehnte Folge von Grimm. Zusammenfassung Der irische Journalist, Ian Harmon, wird in St. Louis von einem Unbekannten verfolgt, doch es gelingt ihm, den Fremden zu überwältigen. Kaum in Portland angekommen, wird ihm erneut nachgestellt, wobei er sogar angeschossen wird. Ian sucht Zuflucht bei seiner Exfreundin Rosalee Calvert im Kräuterladen ihres kürzlich verstorbenen Bruders Freddie. Da Ian aus Angst vor seinem Verfolger kein Krankenhaus aufsuchen kann, bittet Rosalee Monroe bei der Versorgung Ians um Hilfe: Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ian einer der Anführer der Freiheitskämpfer-Organisation für 'Wesen', 'Libertatis', ist, die seit Jahrhunderten einen erbitterten Kampf gegen die 'Warane' führen. Bei den 'Waranen' handelt es sich um eine Geheimorganisation, die in Zusammenarbeit mit den 'Sieben Häusern', den sieben Königsfamilien, die Weltherrschaft anstreben. Bisher waren die 'Warane' hauptsächlich in Europa vertreten, doch wie Ian berichtet, steht die Welt mittlerweile am Rande des Weltkrieges – immerhin bekleiden die 'Warane' Machtpositionen in der Industrie, der Politik und dem organisierten Verbrechen. Sobald sie ihre Macht durch 'Libertatis'-Angehörige in Gefahr sehen, schicken sie 'Todesdoggen', um jene auszuschalten. Die auf Ian angesetzte 'Todesdogge' heißt Edgar Waltz und spielt ein makabres Spiel: Am Tatort in einer Bar, in der Waltz zuvor den Barmann, ein mögliches 'Libertatis'-Mitglied, kaltblütig erschossen hat, gibt Waltz sich als Zeuge aus, um den Verdacht auf Ian zu lenken – mit Erfolg. Ian wird für den Mörder gehalten und Nick macht sich fieberhaft auf die Suche nach ihm. Doch ein Anruf von Monroe ändert plötzlich alles: Nick lernt Ian kennen und somit auch die Wahrheit. Ian braucht dringend neue Papiere, um außer Landes zu gelangen und gleichzeitig muss die 'Todesdogge' Waltz außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Gerade als Nick Informationen über den Konflikt zwischen 'Libertatis' und den 'Waranen' im Wohnwagen seiner Tante Marie zusammensucht, bekommt er einen überraschenden Anruf von Waltz. Inhalt In dem Wohnwagen seiner Tante Marie hat sich Nick Burkhardt hinreißen lassen das Tagebuch der 'Grimms' fortzuführen. Er schreibt gerade von seinem Erlebnis mit der 'Hyänenratte', als er den 'Geistervogel' vor ihm rettete. In St. Louis bekommt zu der Zeit gerade Ian Harmon ungebetenen Besuch von einem Killer. Er kann ihm knapp entgehen und erledigen, ein Blick in seine Handfläche bestätigt ihn darin das der eine Todesdogge war, die von den Waranen geschickt wurde. Die Warane wollen die Weltherrschaft übernehmen und unterwandern inzwischen sogar die Regierungen. Nur die Freiheitskämpfer der Libertatis stellen sich ihnen entgegen, zu denen auch Ian gehört, und somit aber auch zu einem Gejagten der Warane. Ian flieht nach Portland, da er hier Freddy kennt der ihm einen neuen Ausweis verschaffen könnte. Er ist jedoch gerade am Busbahnhof von Portland angekommen als schon wieder eine Todesdogge hinter ihm her ist. Diesmal ist es Edgar Waltz der sofort auf Ian schießt und dabei die Scheibe eines Autos trifft sowie Ian verletzte. Durch ein vorbeifahrenden Bus kann aber Ian sich wegschleppen und zum Teegeschäft von Freddy gehen. Ian weiß noch nicht das Freddy von einem Gekko getötet wurde, die hinter einer Droge für Nichtmenschen her waren. Vor dem Geschäft trifft er auf Rosalee Calvert, deren Mund er zuhält und ins Geschäft zerrt. Doch Rosalee weiß sich auch zu wehren und kann ihren Kidnapper überwältigen um dann erstaunt festzustellen dass es Ian ist, den sie auch kennt. Da sie ihm nicht allein die Kugel entfernen kann, ruft sie bei Monroe an und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Er ist sich zwar nicht sicher ob das eine gute Idee ist, aber er will Rosalee auch helfen. Das Ian einer der Anführer der Libertatis ist, hinter denen die Warane her sind lässt ihn seine Entscheidung schon im Vorfeld bereuen. Er schätzt Warane als sehr heikel ein und sich gegen sie zu stellen bedeutet auch Bekanntschaft mit ihren Todesdoggen zu machen. Zusammen können sie die Kugel entfernen und die Blutung von Ian stoppen. Dann möchte Monroe aber lieber NicK verständigen denn Kugeln sind ja sein Job. Nachdem ihm Ian entkommen konnte besucht Waltz Captain Sean Renard in seinem Haus. Er will ihn unterrichten das er hinter Ian her ist und er ihm dabei helfen muss. So ganz scheint das aber Renard nicht zu sehen, auch wenn er es ihm nicht sagt. Nick und Hank Griffin wurden inzwischen zum Busdepot gerufen da es dort eine Schießerei gegeben haben soll. Sie finden schnell den Wagen mit der kaputten Fensterscheibe sowie eine blutige Kugel und einen Blutfleck auf dem Bürgersteig. Sie gehen daher davon aus das der Angeschossene noch fliehen konnte. Auf der Überwachungskamera vom Busdepot sehen sie wie derjenige der angeschossen wurde aus einem Bus aussteigt. So kommen sie auch an den Namen den er dem Busfahrer nannte, Lester Cullen. Der Busfahrer hielt ihn nicht zuletzt wegen des Namens für eine Iren. Das wirklich erstaunliche liefert aber die Ballistik. Die Kugel ist aus einer deutschen Luger, eine Waffe die seit 1902 produziert wurde. Das gab es bisher auch noch nicht, das jemand mit einer antiken Waffen aus jemand anderen schießt. Der Besitzer der Luger, die übrigens aus dem Jahr 1926 ist, Waltz hat eine Bar aufgesucht, die von einer Schreckensnatter geführt wird. Er fragt ihn wo er in Portland Ausweise bekommen könnte wenn er welche bräuchte. Die Schreckensnatter gibt ihn den Tipp zu Reggies Kamerageschäft zu gehen, der wäre der Beste. Dann sieht er aber den Ausweis den Waltz zurück ließ und der ist auf Ian ausgestellt. Waltz erschießt sofort den Barmann, immerhin möchte er ja das Ian versucht sich einen neuen Ausweis zu besorgen und dann wüsste er wo er ist. Zusätzlich hat Walz aber noch eine Idee. Er wartet bis die Polizei eintrifft und meldet sich dann als Augenzeuge. Auf dem Tresen liegt noch der Ausweis von Ian den Nick somit finden muss. Er erkennt sofort darin den Mann den sie bisher als Lester Cullen kannten und kann sogar einen Augenzeugen nun befragen, nämlich Walz der gesehen haben will wie dieser Ian den Barmann erschoss. Walz will sich nun auch an Nick ran hängen denn der wird nun auch Ian suchen und eventuell für ihn finden. Der kurze Moment wo sie sprachen reichte aber Nick um zu sehen das er eine Todesdogge vor sich hat, die er bisher nicht kannte, und für Waltz um festzustellen das er einen Grimm vor sich hat. Monroe ist noch immer wegen Waranen besorgt die mit Sicherheit Todesdoggen losgeschickt haben. Er versucht Ian zu erklären das sie jetzt die Hilfe eines ganz besonderen Grimms brauchen. Ian ist wie Rosalee ein Fuchs-Teufel und fühlt sich in der Gegenwart eines Grimm aber nicht wohl. Monroe erklärt ihm das es einem Blutbader ähnlich ergeht, doch er hat Nick kennen gelernt und der ist kein Grimm wie sie immer überliefert werden. So will es Ian versuchen und sein Schicksal in die Hände eines Grimms legen. Monroe gibt Nick Bescheid der sofort zu ihnen kommt um dann aber seine Waffe zu ziehen und auf Ian zu richten. Er will Ian wegen Mord an dem Barmann verhaften, da dies aber erst vor kurzem geschah und Ian die ganze Zeit bei Monroe und Rosalee war, will ihm das wer nur anhängen. Sie ahnen nicht das es Walz ist, der gerade in das Geschäft Reggies Kamera geht. Drinnen unterhält er sich freundlich mit dem Besitzer Reginald, der scheinbar eine Maus ist. dann zeigt ihm Waltz das Foto von Ian und will wissen ob der ihn kennt. Bisher ist das nicht der Fall und Reginald bleibt nur am Leben, weil Ian doch noch zu ihm kommen könnte, dann aber Waltz Bescheid geben muss. Nick bekommt zwischendurch von Monroe, Ian und Rosalee einen Crash-Kurs über Warane. Es gibt sieben Königsfamilien die um Macht und die Herrschaft ringen. Für ihre Ziele setzen sie die Todesdoggen ein die ihnen bedingungslos gehorchen. Rosalee erklärt Nick das ihre gesamte Familie beim Widerstand Libertatis war, nur sie nicht weil sie sich heraus hielt. Während sich Nick im Wohnwagen seiner Tante Marie einen Film von Eduardo Grimm ansieht, der aus 1936 ist und man sehen kann wie die Warane ihre Feinde behandeln, geht Rosalee zu Reginald um den Ausweis für Ian zu holen. Natürlich wartet Waltz in der Nähe, der ihr folgt um so zu Ian zu kommen. Zuvor rief er noch Nick an und vereinbarte mit ihm ein Treffen um 10:00 Uhr an der Union Station, dem Bahnhof. Sie vereinbarten ein Freidenreden, was eine Art Waffenstillstand ist. Beide Parteien treffen sich dazu unbewaffnet an einem Ort. Der Freidenreden endet wenn einer sich umdreht. Sie kommen natürlich zu keiner Übereinkunft, doch Waltz droht auf jeden in seiner Nähe zu schießen wenn Nick ihn versucht festzunehmen oder zu folgen. Nick sagte ihm zuvor das er doch eine Waffe bei habe da er sich nicht an ihren Freidenreden gebunden fühlt. Waltz erklärte ihm daraufhin das dies eh mehr eine Floskel sei die man nicht so genau nehmen sollte. So muss Nick erst mal wieder gehen lassen was er kurz darauf bereut. Mit Hank findet er die Leiche von Reginald, dem besten Ausweisfälscher von Portland und der wo Rosalee ihren Ausweis für Ian machen ließ. Nick ist sofort klar das Rosalee wie auch Ian in Gefahr ist. Kurz darauf bekommt Monroe von Waltz einen Anruf, der das Leben von Rosalee, die er gefangen hat, gegen das von Ian auszutauschen will. Er gibt ihm 15 Minuten Zeit die verdammt knapp sind. Mit Ian fährt er zu dem Haus von Rosalee und streiten sich darum wer nun zu Waltz hineingeht. Das entscheidet dann Nick für sich und geht als erster hinein. Kurz darauf kommen aber auch Monroe und dann auch Ian hinzu, was Waltz irritiert und ihnen Zeit gibt. Rosalee kann ihm ein Gewürz in die Augen streuen und die anderen überrumpeln ihn. Fassungslos sieht Nick mit an wie Ian dann Walz mit seiner deutschen Luger aus 1926 erschießt. Nick weist Monroe an die Leiche von Walz verschwinden zu lassen während er Ian fort fährt. Er setzt ihn am Busbahnhof mit seinen neuen Pass und Bargeld ab. Wesen *Blutbader *Fuchsteufel *Todesdogge *Mauseherz *Schreckensnatter Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Katz und Maus/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu Gastdarsteller *Bree Turner als Rosalee Calvert *Sebastian Roche als Edgar Waltz *Neil Hopkins als Ian Harmon Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Katz und Maus/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode